


Fluffy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [201]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie makes a new friend and Wes is thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

Hobbie weaved and ran, and finally hid, but nothing was working to help him lose the creature following him through the base corridors. He even tried sneaking into the pilot’s lounge, but that was where he finally gave up, sat down and let his follower get close. It just wasn’t his day. Or month. Or year.

“Hobbie, old friend, old pal. Where did you get that kit? It’s so fluffy!” Wes sat next to him on the couch, bouncing slightly when he threw himself down onto the cushion.

Hobbie just glared, “I think you just lost your man-card with that statement.” He looked away from the small animal as it climbed up his pant leg and curled up to sleep in his lap.

Wes waved off the statement, grinning, “Whatever, I just want to know how you got a pet. Can I hold it?”

“I don’t have a pet. This creature has been following me all over the base since this morning. Just because I might have felt sorry for it and given it a bit of my breakfast, does not mean I want to adopt it and take it home with me.” Hobbie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, carefully so that the kit wouldn’t be jostled.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, but I think you were adopted without consent then.” Wes made grabby fingers in Hobbie’s direction, “So, can I hold it?”

Hobbie frowned, leaning away from the other pilot. “Are you crazy? You can’t wake it up now, it just went to sleep.”


End file.
